Late
by castle4beckett
Summary: Booth asks Brennan a important question. When angela asks how things are with booth Brennan tells her shes late. What does she mean?


**Late**

_**A Bones and Booth fanfic. Please R&R. I will continue if requested!**_

"Brennan." Bones looked up. "Hi Angela." Said Bones. Angela sat down on the couch beside Bones. "Are you meeting Booth tonight?" asked Angela. "Yeah, if I ever get out of here." Replied Bones who was now stacking a pile of reports. "Brennan, Sweetie. Leave, now! I will finish these." Said Angela. "Thanks Ange." Bones grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door. When bones got to her apartment she rushed inside and turned on the shower. Just as she was about to get in there was a knock on the door. Bones hurried to answer the door. She looked through the hole in the door. "Hi Booth!" called Bones. She quickly opened the front door. "Hey Bones." Booths eyes widened when he saw Bones standing there with a towel wrapped around her. "Nice outfit Bones." Said Booth as he walked inside her apartment. Bones closed the door and turned to Booth. "I was just about to…." Her sentence was cut short by Booth pushing her up against the door. "I have missed you today." Said Booth as he planted kisses on her neck. His hands reached down and pulled at the bottom of the towel. "Booth" Squealed Bones. Booth couldn't hold onto her. Booth lowered her to the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground she quickly ran away from Booth. "Oh no you don't Temperance." Called Booth. "Im coming to find you and when I find you I am going to give you the best sex you have ever had!" Called Booth.

Bones was now hiding in her wardrobe. Bones put her ear to the door. It was very quiet. Footsteps entered the room. Bones held her breath. The footsteps came closer to her. Suddenly the wardrobe door flew open. "Got ya." Booth grabbed Bones around the waist and carried her to the bed.

"_**I will let you make up what happened here. All I can say was it was the best sex ever!"**_

"Booth that was amazing!" said Bones. Booth lent over and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I love you Temperance." Said Booth. Bones smiled. "I love you too Seeley." Replied Bones. Booth kissed her gently on the lips. "Stand up." Said Booth. Bones looked confused but did as she was told. Booth got down on one knee. "Temperance Brennan. Will you marry me?" said Booth. "Oh my gosh." Whispered Bones. "Booth, I don't know what to say." Replied Bones. Booth got up. "Just promise me you will think about it." Replied Booth. "I promise." Said Bones. Booth quickly kissed her. "I better go and have a shower now." Said Bones. Booth nodded and started to get dressed.

"Bones. Let's go!" called Booth. Bones slowly walked out of her room. "Wow, you look amazing." Said Booth. Brennan smiled. She brought the black dress especially for her date with Booth. "We should get going." Said Bones. Booth grabbed his keys. "Lets go." Said Booth. They had both agreed to have a simple meal at Wong foos. "Agent Booth, Dr Brennan." Said Wong. "Hi Wong." Replied Booth as they sat down at their table. "What can I get you to drink?" asked Wong. "I will have a glass of red wine." Said Bones. Booth smiled. "I will have a glass of scotch." Said Booth. Wong nodded and went off to get their drinks. "Im glad we got stuck as partners." Said Booth. Bones looked up. "So am I." Booth lent across the table and kissed her. Bones quickly deepened the kiss. Bones quickly deepened the kiss. "Excuse me." They quickly broke apart. "Here are your drinks." Said Wong as he placed their drinks down on the table.

The next few weeks went quickly for Bones. She still hadn't given Booth his answer. "Brennan, sweetie. How is everything going with Booth?" asked Angela as she entered Bones office. Bones didn't say anything. She just kept her head down. "Brennan, what's going on?" asked Angela. "Im late." Said Bones. "Oh" whispered Angela. "Bren, its ok. Come with me." Said Angela. Brennan got up and followed Angela out of the office and down to her car. As they drove down the road towards the doctors not much was said. "What am I going to say to Booth?" said Brennan. Angela looked over at Brennan. "I don't know." replied Angela. "Angela Look out!" screamed Brennan. By the time Angela looked back at the road it was too late. Angela had swerved across the road into the oncoming path of a bus. The bus hit the front of the car at full speed. After a few minutes Angela opened her eyes. "Brennan." There was silence. "Brennan, wake up." Still there was no reply. Angela reached over and picked up Brennans cell phone. "We need an ambulance. We are on the corner of K Street." Angela hung up the Phone. "Come on Bren. Wake up."

The sound of sirens drew closer. Angela was still trying to wake Bones. As the paramedics reached the car, Angela climbed out the door. "My friend is out cold." Said Angela to the paramedic. The men got Bones out of the car and onto a stretcher. On the way to the hospital the medics continued to look over Brennan. "She may have a broken arm." Said one of the medics. "Can I ring her partner from here?" asked Angela. The medics nodded. Angela quickly dialed Booths mobile. "Booth, Its Angela. There was an accident. We are on our way to the hospital. Brennans out cold. See you soon." Angela hung up the phone. When they arrived at the hospital they put Brennan into the ICU. Angela followed quickly behind them. "Angela!" Angela turned around. Booth was running towards her. "Is she ok?" asked Booth. "They think she has a broken Arm." replied Angela. The doctor walked out the door of the ICU. "We need to do a full body x-ray." Said the doctor. "What for?" asked Booth. "We need to check if there are any internal fractures." Replied the doctor. "Please sign this form and we can get to work." Said the doctor as he handed the form to Booth. He quickly glanced over the form and signed it. "Excuse me, can I talk to you in private?" asked Angela to the doctor. The doctor nodded and Angela followed him into the room. "Brennan might be pregnant." Said Angela. "Ok, we will run some tests and get back to you." Said the doctor. Angela nodded and went back to Booth. "They are just going to run some tests." Said Angela.

Booth and Angela had been sitting outside Bones room for two hours. During that time Angela had fallen asleep on Booths shoulder. Booth looked around and saw the Doctor walking towards them. "Angela. The doctors here." Whispered Booth. Angela quickly sat up. "Agent Booth, She is awake if you would like to go and see her." Said the doctor. Booth nodded and went into the room. "Did you get the test results?" asked Angela. "We ran the tests and she is pregnant." Replied the doctor. Angela smiled. "Thank you." Replied Angela. Angela quickly walked into Brennan's room. "Hey sweetie. Are you ok?" asked Angela as she sat down next to the bed. "Im fine. Doctor said I have a broken wrist and I can go home tomorrow." Replied Brennan as she sat up abit. "Sweetie, the doctors did a test and it came back positive." Said Angela. Brennan let her head fall back against the pillow. "What test?" asked Booth. Bones looked over at Booth. "I will give you guys a few moments alone." Said Angela as she walked out the door. "Temperance, I love you. You can tell me anything." Said Booth. Bones smiled. "I have 2 things to tell you." Said Bones. Booth came closer to her. "The first thing, my answer is Yes, I will marry you." Booth smiled. "That's great." He kissed her gently on the head. "What's the second thing?" asked Booth. "Im pregnant." Said Bones. "That's amazing news!" said Booth. "Statistics say with the amount of sexual intercourse we were having, it wouldn't be long before I became pregnant." Said Bones. "What are you going to do?" asked Booth. Bones smiled. "Don't you mean what are we going to do?" Booth laughed. "Looks like in going to be a mother." Said Bones. Booth wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately


End file.
